Shizuka Hayaka
Shizuka Hayaka (しずか はやか, Hayaka Shizuka) is the daughter of Hachirō Hayaka, and the heiress of the Hayaka Clan. Background Early Life Shizuka has always been, from a young age, the outsider of Akiko. Coming from one of Akiko's most trusted and powerful clans she was very skilled compared to her friends, and was never as loud as her peers, being quite the opposite. This generally resulted in Shizuka being alone during her childhood, often staying indoors in her free time. Outside of the academy, Shizuka would sometimes be taken away from her general hobbies, sometimes by her father, and sometimes by her uncle. It would be to train in the use of the Jōhōgan and in jutsus in general. This was because they were incredibly strict and pushy with her, due to wanting her to become what they consider 'a proper heiress to the Hayaka clan'. Besides from her sister Haruna and cousin Daishi, she didn't feel comfortable around others. Only when Daishi introduced her to Yasuro did she begin to make friends. One day while out on a mission, Shizuka came across a cat wearing an Akiko forehead protector. It called itself Fushigi and eventually found his way into sitting on her shoulder. Although she doesn't own Fushigi, she sees him as a sort of pet. He comes and goes as he pleases, leaving sometimes for long periods of time without warning, only to show up again randomly later. Personality Out of everyone in her group, Shizuka has always been the more quiet one. Preferring to keep out of conversations, she's shy, easy to fluster, and known for always speaking politely. She tries her best not to worry or offend anyone, and it plays into why she comes off as being so meek and timid. There is also another reason as to why she's so quiet. Unknown, and quite unexpected, by almost everyone she isn't close with, is that under her shy and quiet demeanour, Shizuka is also a massive pervert. She does her best to hide that fact from others, but her friends know it all too well, some of them even having had first-hand experience with it. She's bisexual, and so this can apply to anyone in her group. However, despite Shizuka always being submissive to others, she is feared by some because of her clan and it's Kekkei Genkai, the Jōhōgan, which she possesses. This is one of the reasons why she wears an eye-patch over her left eye, as the Jōhōgan cannot be activated or deactivated upon will, unlike most other Kekkei Genkais. In adulthood, Shizuka came to work in Akiko's ANBU, and as such her personality changed. She took on a more serious personality, and in turn became less quiet and more outspoken. She retained most of her other traits, and she also became prone to outbursts of frustration, due to the stress that comes with being in the ANBU. Appearance Shizuka is a tall girl, who is rather slender and has fair skin. Her eyes are a bright crimson red, and she has long black hair that is usually tied into two twintails that hang over the front of her shoulders, and she lets her fringe hang over her left eye. Shizuka usually wears a cropped black tank top under a grey flak jacket, exposing her bare stomach, and along with metal arm guards. She also wears a grey skirt along with black stockings and ninja sandals with spikes. She doesn't usually wear an Akiko forehead protector, but when she does it usually hangs around her neck, and her left eye is covered by a white-eyepatch, which is slightly visible under her fringe. She is often also accompanied by a black cat named Fushigi, who usually rides on her left shoulder Abilities Jōhōgan As a member of the Hayaka clan, Shizuka possesses the clan's signature Kekkei Genkai, the Jōhōgan. Unlike most other Kekkei Genkai's, the Jōhōgan cannot be activated and deactivated upon will. Instead, it is always active. The Jōhōgan is able to read the thoughts of others, and plays a role in why her uncle is the top interrogator in Akiko. Because of it's ability, and the fact it is always active, most Hayaka clan members keep it covered, to not use so much chakra, and to stop it's unwanted use in general. Part II New Era Trivia * She uses Jōhōgan quite often, usually for 'personal' use, however * In a one-way rivalry, her friend Seijin sees Shizuka as a threat in terms of someone being more skilled than himself * Shizuka has had romantic feelings for Yasuro since they were kids. She's had them since before they became friends, even Quotes